Twin Snapes
by WhiteKnight0127
Summary: *AU, Poss. OCC* When Severus finds out he is the father to a set of twins, who's mother passed in a home invasion, how will this affect not only him, but to Hogwarts itself? Well he still be the teacher everyone hates? Or will Severus finally see that family is all you need to open up?


Prologue

Severus Snape was called, by Patronus, to a small town in Kansas. For reasons of the Patronus unknown to him, he decided to ignore the message. That was, until a Howler was sent to his private quarters in Hogwarts nine months later.

"**_SEVERUS TOBIAS SNAPE, HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY PATRONUS! YOU KNOW AS MUCH AS ME THAT IT PAINS ME TO EVEN THINK ABOUT YOU! IF YOU'RE WONDRING WHY I HAVE SENT NOT ONLY MY PATRONUS AND A HOWLER, IT IS BECAUSE YOU ARE A FATHER! YES SEVERUS, A FATHER! TO TWINS, NEVER THE LESS. I WILL NOT SAY ANYMORE, IF YOU WANT TO BE A PART OF THEIR LIVES, YOU MUST COME TO ME. WE ARE AT ACCENT, KANSAS. ADDRESS 523, LEE STREET. PLEASE SEVERUS, JUST COME AT LEAST ONCE TO MEET THEM. PLEASE, FOR ME, JANELLE. FOR THE TWINS."_**

The Howler ripped itself to shreds, leaving Snape in his chair, unable to move. Slowly, he grabbed the pieces of the paper and spoke a simple repair charm. Gathering the now reassembled piece of paper, he stepped into his fireplace, threw down a pinch of Floo powder, and shouted 'Leaky Cauldron!'

When he arrived at his destination, ignoring Tom, the barkeepers, words, he apparated on the spot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When residents saw what looked like an overgrown bat in Accent, Kansas, they shook it off. It was Kansas, after all. Weird things happen all the time in their state. Snape slipped into an alley after he arrived, switching his black robes for a black muggle jeans, button-up, blazer, but kept his black boots. When he walked into the sun, several of the women turned their heads, admiring this stranger. Ignoring the whispers and giggles, Snape walked until he found Lee Street, turned and searched for 523. Soon, all too soon for him, was standing in front of a little house. Before he found the courage to walk up the walkway and knocked, the door burst open to reveal of small women, with honey brown hair, and gold eyes.

"Are you going to stand there all day, or are you going to come in?" she barked, narrowing her eyes. Sheepishly, Snape walked up the steps and stopped in front of the woman.

"Janelle, how nice to see you…"

"Don't give me that bull-shit, Severus. Come in and see your children." Leading through the door, Severus took in the house. Cozy looking, it had muggle photos and magic photos. He also saw what looked like wooden…things, all around the house. Absorbed by the wooden things, he didn't see Janelle stop in front of him.

"I am sorry-"

"Shut up and watch your kids." She whispered with a small Kansas accent, a small smile forming on her lips as she watch the two young children levitate a glass bottle and what looked like the liquid from the bottle. The two toddlers were giggling, each grinning at the object that was floating. Janelle then whipped out her wand and put the liquid back in the bottle and set the bottle down on a table. The twins whipped around and grinned at their mother. Janelle turned to look at Severus, her look hardening. With a flicker up and down, she muttered,

"Still going with the black are we? Severus," she said in a louder voice," Meet Sade and Sadie Snape. Yes, they took your name. Sade Everett Snape, and Sadie Ezra Snape, this is your father."

The twins took after him, with their deep black hair, and even deeper black eyes. Their eyes however had big, gold flecks in them, the same shade as their mother's eyes. Sade's eyes narrowed a tiny bit.

"If you are our dad, how come we haven't seen you?" he asked with words far beyond the normal toddler. Severus was stunned, and turned around to face Janelle.

"How old are they?"

Janelle smirked, "They are three."

"And the already speak in actual sentences?"

"Yes."

"How come we haven't seen you before?" came a small voice, Sadie. Turning around, Severus crouched down to their height.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know about you."

"How do you not know about your kids?" Sade asked, crossing his tiny arms and raising an eyebrow, causing him to look remarkably like his father. Smiling, Severus answered,

"Your mother didn't tell me."

"Oh no Severus, you are so not pulling this one me! I told you nine months ago."

"Yes, why didn't you tell me when you found out you were pregnant?" he sneered, "Actually, how do I know that they are mine?" At that, Janelle clenched her fist and storm out of the room. Severus felt a tug on his jeans.

"You made Mommy mad." Sadie said quietly, looking up at her father. About to reply, Severus was cut short by Janelle coming in the room with a cauldron and a satchel filled with ingredients. Setting down the cauldron on another table, she walked over to a bookshelf, yanked off a book and shoved it into his hands.

"That is a Potions book with the Parent testing potion. If you aren't sure Sade and Sadie are yours, brew the potions." Sitting down, she watched him roll up his sleeves and set to work. In a mere thirty minutes, he had plucked a hair from the twins and his own head. The potions steamed a green mist, and Janelle sat up with a smug look on her face. Severus sat there, his face paler than before.

"Told you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the twins went down for their naps, Janelle and Severus talked over a cup of coffee. Rather, Janelle had coffee. Severus, haven't taking heed of Janelle's warning of it being hot, took a large gulp when she gave it to him. After spitting it out and burning his mouth, he was given a glass of water.

"You never did listen." Snorted Janelle, as she cleaned up the mess with a simple flick of her wand, while Severus took gulps of the water. When Severus was able to talk, he brought up the topic of their magic and their schooling. Janelle snorted.

"Well, of course they will be going to Hogwarts."

"Have you spoken to the Headmaster? I am not sure-"

"Of course, Severus, I have talked to Dumbledore. He agreed that they shall have their schooling at Hogwarts, like their father and their mother. I do have my fireplace connected to Tom's place, and Dumbledore agreed to link my fireplace to his office." After some moments of silence, Severus cleared his throat.

"I would like for them to spend a week at Hogwarts with me, every summer including this one."

"Excuse me!"

"You said if I wanted to be a part of their lives, which I do, to come to you. Well, I have, and like I said, I want to be a part of their lives. Why Hogwarts? They will be learning magic there, and would it not be easier for you? As a single parent, you should like getting a week off."

Glaring at him, Janelle thought it over. It was true that they would study there, and they need a father.

"Severus, you do realize that you will have to deal with two three year olds at a huge castle with huge grounds, right?"

"Yes, but I have other teachers that would be more than happy to help me. I will have Albus enchanted the lake and the forest, so that children under the magic age will not be able to enter."

Sighing, she looked at him, "Severus, are you completely sure? I mean, I know your involvement with, well, _him, _and I know he is gone, but will he be able to come back? Having children with a muggle born, surely there are consequences." She hissed. Severus narrowed his eyes at his involvement with Voldemort. The reason Janelle left him and refused to talk to him for near two years, was that knowing Voldemort would find out sooner with her in England that he was in a relationship with a muggle born, he asked her to leave for the States. Angered and sadden, she asked why. After hours of being asked why, Severus had snapped and yelled at her that she was a Mudblood, and he was not supposed even touch her. Beyond furious, Janelle yelled and screamed at him till he silenced her with a kiss. One thing led to another, and that night, the twins were conceived. In the morning, Severus found his bed empty, with a note on the table. Two words were on the paper, 'I'm gone'.

"Severus, I asked you a question. Are you willing to take the twins every summer for a week?" Janelle snapped her fingers in front of his face.

"Yes, like I told you before, Vixen, I would take the twins for a week." He snapped, using her last name. Janelle glared.

"Just re-checking, Snape." They sat in silence for a while longer, until Severus couldn't keep his question in any longer.

"Janelle, what are those wooden things?" he asked, exasperated.

"These?" Janelle asked pointing to one of the objects, "These are guitars. Acoustic. Sade and Sadie are learning to play. They got that from my family, tons of musicians. I am hoping that they can sing as well. They would be both academically smart and artistically smart." Grinning, she picked one up and played a tune. Severus listened in awe, never had heard his ex-girlfriend play. He just so happened to look at his watch, and jumped up from the chair. Startled, Janelle stopped playing.

"Merlin, its four already! I must be going, I am sorry. Janelle, I will send you and owl and discuss when the twins will come over this summer. You say your fireplace is connected to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes, here is the powder."

"Thank you, have a good night Janelle." He said, before climbing into the fireplace and yelling his destination

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Five Years Later/Last Day of Spring Term

"Class dismissed." Snape said, watching his last Potions class pack up hurriedly and rush off to their dormitories'. The end of the year feast was to start in thirty minutes, and the students wanted to have time to sit down before the dinner. Shaking his head, Severus waited until all the students left, locked the door to the classroom, and nothing had been left, for him to Floo up to the Headmaster's office. Stepping out, Severus already had a question on his lips.

"Why, again, did you decide this year that the train leave after the dinner?" he sighed, sinking into a chair not occupied by the other three Heads of House. Smiling, Albus shook his head.

"Why not, Severus?"

Severus rolled his eyes, closing them soon after. He listened to the conversation of his colleagues, rather half-heartedly. For the next five minutes, Severus dozed, until a pull at his heart. Eyes flashing open, he stunned everyone by rushing over to Albus' fireplace and grabbed some Floo Powder.

Shocked, Dumbledore asked,

"Severus, what is the matter?"

Looking at him wildly, Severus only muttered one sentence.

"Something's wrong, I have to find them." He then threw down the powder, yelling at the top of his lungs, 'Leaky Cauldron!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as his feet graced the pub's floor, he was gone with a flash. Landing in Accent's Main Street sidewalk, he dived into the alleyway and transfigured his clothes, with slight error. Instead of the all black outfit he normally wore in the muggle world, he changed into a pair of light washed, ripped up muggle jeans, a dark green t-shirt, a beat up bomber jacket, and his black boots. He sprinted out of the alley, and up the street. Turning on to Lee, he saw ambulances and police cars lined up and down the street. Neighbors stood on their front porch, some gripping children turned away from the scene.

"No." he whispered, running up to the police lines. Trying to duck under, he was stopped by a muggle police man.

"Sir, please stay behind the tape."

"No! No, please which house?" Severus screamed, searching for his children and their mother.

"Sir, the victim is a Ms. Janelle Vixen. An intruder forced his way into the house. Sir, he had a gun. When the victim tried to protect her, he shot her. She died instantly." He reported sadly, watching Severus crumple to the asphalt. Gathering his remaining energy, Severus pleaded.

"Please, she had two children, what happened to them?"

"Sir, I'm sorry, but the boy, most likely protecting his sister, was shot in the abdomen. He is in critical condition; the paramedics are worried he won't survive the night. The girl ran, we haven't been able to find her. The perp is in custody, the neighbors called, and we believe he was on drugs, and was drunk. He didn't get far before a squad picked him up."

Severus was beyond distraught, he sobbed, pounded his fist. Standing up, he sprinted off, having a feeling he knew where Sadie went. Tears still trickling down his face, he jumped a fence and walked behind the houses until he came upon a small creek. He ran a ways down the creek until he came to a small rock formation that was small enough for a young child to hide in. Walking around to face the entrance, he knelt. Letting out a sigh of relief, he looked into the eyes of his daughter.

"Come here, Sadie." He whispered, holding out his hands. The girl slowly scooted towards her father, until she was outside. She then launched herself at him, crying into his jacket.

"Daddy, a bad man came and hurt mommy and Sade! Momma wouldn't move, and Sade was bleeding and yelling at me to run! The bad man pointed something shiny at me, and I ran, Daddy I shouldn't have ran away! Now, Sade isn't going to move like Momma! Daddy I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she cried, choking on some of her words. Shushing her, Severus stood and walked back the way he came. Carrying the child through the police tape, he brought to an EMT.

"We are going to need to take her to the hospital for stiches." Said one of the EMTs, pointing at a cut on her arm Severus didn't see.

"I am riding with her." He claimed, stepping into the ambulance.

"I am sorry sir, but only family-"

"I AM HER FAMILY!" Severus screamed, causing the EMT to shirk back, allowing him in. Sitting down, he took hold of his little girl's hand.

"Daddy, my head hurts." She muttered, eyes drooping. Alarmed, he barked,

"I thought you said she only had that cut!" he snarled.

"Sir, she might have a concussion as well, but the doctors need to determine that."

Severus glared, face in a scowl. It took them less than five minutes to get to the hospital, and another ten to get Sadie's wound stitched up and the doctors to determine that she did not have a concussion, just that form the gunshots and shock caused her to have a headache and the tried feeling.

"Where is my son?" Severus snarled, eyes flashing dangerously, holding on to Sadie as she slept. The doctors said that he was in surgery, and would be for several hours. They led him and Sadie to a private room that had no windows, and a thick door. After the door closed, with a promise that no one would enter, Severus laid down Sadie in the bed, and sat down in the large, comfortable looking chair. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. Grabbing his wand for his back pocket, he murmured,

"_Expecto Patronum"_ Giving his doe the message, he sat back in his chair, only to hear two faint pops. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Dumbledore and McGonagall standing in front of him, obvious looks of terror on their faces.

"Severus, what happened?" questioned the Scotswoman, hurrying over to Sadie, ghosting her hands over her. Severus explained the story, how the intruder killed Janelle, shot Sade, and how Sadie ran. During that time, Albus and McGonagall changed their robes for suitable muggle clothes that the elderly wear. Conjuring up two additional chairs like Severus', the three professors sat down, and in complete silence, waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Severus was woken by Minerva shaking his shoulder roughly. Staring at her, sleep still fogging his brain, he didn't notice the surgeon at first. After he sat up straighter, and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hand, did he notice him. Jumping up, he was going to bombard him with questions, until the surgeon held up his hand. Feeling a pull on his jacket, he turned to see Sadie, with her big eyes, telling him to sit. Sitting back down, he waited. The muggle casted looks at the two elders.

"They are my parents; now please tell me about my son." Severus pleaded. Nodding his head the surgeon spoke.

"Sade Snape received a GSW that torn through his muscles, but miracles do happen; the bullet didn't hit anything major. Your son anesthesia is going to wear off in another hour or so. Due to the luckiness of his wound, you should be able to take him home in two weeks. Mr. Snape, we can offer you a room for you and your parents, as well as your daughter if course. It would be right next to Sade's room, and your little one can have her stiches taken out in about a week. I know you know this, but your partner is dead. She didn't suffer; the bullet tore open her right ventricle, she bleed out in seconds. I am sorry for your loss. May I sow you to your room?" Getting a stunned nod form Severus, he led them through the hospital to the fourth floor. Leading them to room 452, he showed them Sade. He opened the door to 451, and turned on the light. He shut the door quietly, as not to disturb the family. Albus spoke first.

"Severus, me and Minerva will be heading back for the castle. I or Minerva will come every day for however long you need us. Do not hesitate to call. Get some rest, Severus; you and Sadie are going to need it. Also, where are you going to reside with the children? You and your family are more than welcome to Hogwarts."

"Thank you, Albus." Severus murmured, listening to the two faint pops. Laying Sadie down on one bed, he whispered good night, before moving to the bead opposite hers. Laying his head down, Severus closed his eyes in his terrifying day.

HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP*HP

AN: Yes, I know I already have a Snape child story, but I don't care. Piss off if you don't want to read it. Next, some of you may have some confusion on the names. Janelle's sounds exactly like it spelt, just drop the "E". Sade's name is pronounced SADe (Lower sounding "e") Also, some of you may wonder why Snape can carry his daughter through the woods, or sprint and run so many times. The twins were conceived when he and Janelle was twenty. The twins were three when he met him, it so he was twenty-three. Five years later, he is twenty-eight. He is still in his prime, people. Reviews would be nice!

DISCLAIMER: If you can find a name, place, etc. it's not MINE! Sade and Sadie Snape and the plot are mine! NO TOUCHY!

P.S A bomber jacket is a jacket normally used by Air Force pilots back in the day. They have become popular leather jackets.


End file.
